Shattered
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Syrus wakes up from the same nightmare once again. Only this time, Jaden is there to comfort him. Can Syrus tell Jaden the truth or will his heart shatter once again? Shonen-Ai. Anikishipping. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or anything other than my idea

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or anything other than my idea. Anikishipping (JadenxSyrus) so that means boyxboy! No like, no read! Please R&R!

**Shattered**

Thrashing.

He couldn't stop thrashing.

The nightmares cut through him, making him thrash in his sleep, and Jaden could do nothing but watch and try to awaken Syrus. Whimpers escaped the bluenette, tears pouring down his face, and his fingers clutched at the sheets. After an endless wait, Jaden saw Syrus finally awake while screaming one name.

"JADEN!"

Hysterically crying, Syrus put his face in his hands and wept, trying so hard to get the nightmares to stop playing in his mind.

"Hush… its okay… nothing's gonna hurt you…" A soothing voice breathed in Syrus' ear in a whisper.

Sniffling, Syrus composed himself enough to look to his left. Jaden was kneeling on the edge of the bed, timidly reaching out, as if to touch Syrus. The bluenette bit his lower lip, his nightmare breaking through the barriers he had put up, and fresh tears burned his eyes. Without hesitation, Syrus threw his arms around Jaden, sobbing hard into his shoulder. Jaden shushed him, cradling Syrus' small body against his, and he started to rub the small of Syrus' back through his shirt.

"I'm here now, Sy, everything's gonna be okay now…" Jaden murmured, his other hand pressing Syrus' head gently against his shoulder.

Syrus nuzzled his face into Jaden's shoulder and subconsciously inhaled. Jaden's body was warm against his and he smelled really good. It was taking all of Syrus' will not to play with the dark chocolate brown strands that kept brushing against his fingers. He started to wonder how those strands would feel completely entwined around his fingers if he were to sink his hand into Jaden's locks.

"Shhh… I'm here…" His rich voice still melodically soothed him.

Jaden had instinctively started to rock Syrus' slowly in his arms. He was now leaning against the headboard with Syrus cradled in his lap. His hand was still rubbing the small of Syrus' back and the other was now stroking the back of Syrus' head. The soft blue locks the color of the sky caressed against his tanned fingers. Syrus' scent had started to invade his thoughts. He had a sweet, gentle scent to him. Almost like spring flowers and light rain. Jaden had started to let his mind wander, something he rarely did, and found himself curious as to what a kiss would feel like on his lips.

"Just hold me for a little longer…" Syrus finally spoke, his voice cracking during his request.

"I'll always hold you…" Jaden impulsively kissed Syrus on top of his head.

A small blush sprouted at Jaden's small gesture. Syrus locked his fingers together and shifted slightly in Jaden's lap. The brunette made no move to release him. Shyly, Syrus turned his head so he was resting the side of it on Jaden's shoulder. Jaden's dark brown eyes glanced downward and met his pale silver ones. A small blush dusted across Jaden's cheeks.

"My nightmare… was about you…" Syrus started out in a small voice, "Over and over again… I see you dying… leaving me alone… shattering me…" He let out a small whimper, "I don't want to have my heart shattered anymore…"

Jaden slowly opened his mouth to respond, "How can I shatter it unless you shatter mine first?"

Syrus blinked and lifted his head to find that he could only pull back a few inches. He was still close enough that Jaden's nose would gently brush against his every so often.

"Will you shatter my heart, Syrus, if I give it to you?" Jaden asked quietly.

"No! Never!" Syrus breathed.

Jaden placed a chaste kiss on Syrus' brow, "Good, because you've had it all this time."

Shock hit Syrus straight on, "I-I h-have?"

"Have you never noticed how I turn down every single person who's ever pursued me? How I look at you? Or how I can't stop looking at you? Syrus, you were given my heart the day you looked into my eyes and said you wanted to be by my side forever." Jaden closed his eyes and blushed heavily, "Now the question is do I have your heart?"

"You've always had my heart…" Syrus whispered.

Jaden jumped slightly when Syrus' fingertips were suddenly running down his cheek. Goosebumps covered Jaden's arms and he found his lips drawing closer to Syrus'. Their eyes shut simultaneously as their lips brushed together in a soft, tender kiss. To them, it was a little piece of heaven.

Syrus ended the kiss and whispered, "I love you, Jay…"

Jaden smiled and replied, "And I love you, Sy…"

They kissed one last time before Jaden snuggled up against Syrus in bed. As Syrus fell back asleep, his once shattering nightmares were replaced with memories of all the times Jaden and he had spent together.

"Shattered… no longer…" He mumbled.

Syrus buried his face in Jaden's chest, his fingers clutching the other boy's shirt, and Jaden placed his chin on top of Syrus' head. Jaden held him as he slept in the most protective and comforting way Syrus could ever think of.

It made him love Jaden even more…

If that was even possible.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Wow, been awhile since I wrote a shonen-ai… Anyways, this is the beginning of a new series of shonen-ai! More Anikishipping will be hinted in later oneshots. Please R&R! EMBRACE THE KAWAIINESS OF ANIKISHIPPING!!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever

(The newest shonen-ai fangirl due to DQ17 and Sakqia… thanks guys…)


End file.
